Risks, Rendezvous and Rewards
by RobKateers
Summary: Have you ever daydreamed about Rob Pattinson's yummy V? Well here's a story about three ladies who did just that. There is action and adventure and one very great reward. Follow them on their ride in Risks, Rendezvous and Rewards. *ON HIATUS*
1. Plotting

**AN: This is a collaboration between NessiesMomma, EdwardsJennx3, and Kerrbear1969.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THAT HONOR GOES TO S. MEYER**

**This is our first attempt at writing so forgive any mistakes that are made. We have always talked about licking Robs V. This is our story of how we go about that. It's an adventure let me tell you. So I hope you guys like it. EdwardsJennx3 created the story line, NessiesMomma is writing the story, and Kerrbear1969 is doing the Beta work.**

**Full Summary: Have you ever daydreamed about Rob Pattinson's yummy V? Well here's a story about three ladies who did just that. There is action and adventure and one very great reward. Follow them on their ride in Risks, Rendezvous and Rewards.**

**One more thing before we get started, You guys need to read Jenn's story she just started called One of the guys by Edwardsjennx3. It's awesome and it's just flowing right out of her, so you guys need to head over to her profile and start on it too. She is under the Favorite auther tab on our profile, and the story should also be under the favorites. Ok, now on with the Adventure**

**Chapter One:**

This story begins in a chatroom where two ladies are discussing Rob Pattinson's V. The conversation started as just them discussing the greatness that is Rob's V. Then it turns into

plotting and scheming of traveling to where they are shooting New Moon in Vancouver to achieve this task. Lets go into this chatroom and check out this conversation that started it all.

**( Keep in mind this is an actaul conversation the girls had while just chatting. It is how the girls decided to make a story of it, because they cooked up a really good adventure.)**

(in the chatroom)

**NessiesMomma:** I even entered to win the backing to his casting chair that would have been awesome

**twi-jaybunz:** I did too

**NessiesMomma:** but boohoo....some hoe won it lol

**twi-jaybunz:** lets do a beat down to get it back

**NessiesMomma:** hell yea lets go all mission impossible on her ass lol

**twi-jaybunz:** no lets go all Cullen on her ass

**NessiesMomma:** oh even better lets get that chick that won his silver Volvo on the Tyra Banks show

**twi-jaybunz:** lets do both!

**NessiesMomma:** that was soooo unfair, she got the car he drove.... what the hell

**NessiesMomma:** lmao, we will get the car first, then use it to drive and get the backing

and do it in true Cullen style pull up on her ass in the Volvo lol

**NessiesMomma:** then hell, might as well go and kidnap Rob while were at it lol

**twi-jaybunz:** haha yes! like in the Port Angeles scene

**NessiesMomma:** lmao hell yea

**NessiesMomma:** the C&D chapter is sad

**twi-jaybunz:** I'm still reading it.. all these fantasies of kidnapping rob have me sidetracked lol

**twi-jaybunz:** of course it wouldn't be kidnapping since he would want to come

**NessiesMomma:** lmao....leave it to us to come up with some crazy ass schemes....and totally you can't kidnap the willing...

**twi-jaybunz:** we'll promise him no more crazy fan-girls getting him run over

**NessiesMomma:** lmao if I was ever around him at a scene where his shirt was off I would totally lick his V and run lmao

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaa omg me too!

**twi-jaybunz:** you got one side I have the other lol

**NessiesMomma:** that was totally random but that vision just popped in my head lmao

**NessiesMomma:** lmao....I can totally see it now

**twi-jaybunz:** oh its constantly in my head lol

**twi-jaybunz:** and he so wouldn't mind he'd enjoy it too much we wouldn't get caught cause he'd still be standing there stunned

**NessiesMomma:** knowing our luck we would have a Bella moment and get arrested lmao

**NessiesMomma:** lmao

**twi-jaybunz:** Rob would bail us out to have us do it again!

**twi-jaybunz:** and if he doesn't, still totally worth it!

**NessiesMomma:** lmao.....if he hadn't already pulled us into the alley and dropped em so we could get it all lol

**twi-jaybunz:** I mean how many people can say they got put in jail for licking Rob Pattinsons V

**twi-jaybunz:** trueee he so would do that

**NessiesMomma:** lmao....we would make headlines

**twi-jaybunz:** everyone would be jealous

**twi-jaybunz:** and wanna-be's

**NessiesMomma:** could u imagine on the news them showing us doing that lmao

**twi-jaybunz:** omg I'd want the negatives!

**NessiesMomma:** I'm laughing so hard I'm crying right now

**twi-jaybunz:** me too hahaa

**NessiesMomma:** it would be so worth a night in jail to do that

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaa I so wanna make that my status on FB

**NessiesMomma:** lmao....

**NessiesMomma:** hey speaking of I need to get u on my facebook lol

**twi-jaybunz:** "is thinking its so worth a night in jail to lick Rpattz V with NM"

**NessiesMomma:** lmao....I'm making that mine too

**NessiesMomma:** hmmmmm maybe we need the costumes lol

**NessiesMomma:** so we can blend in until our big moment lmao

**twi-jaybunz:** knew you would! hahaa we def do this needs to be thought out .. Wouldn't wanna get caught before the lick

**NessiesMomma:** lmao we need to think ahead and get all our basis covered

**twi-jaybunz:** haha yes we need to find out where he is and it would be awesome if its during filming you cant miss that unedited footage lol

**NessiesMomma:** oh totally the rest of the cast will be totally jealous.... and we will need someone to hold off K Stew with the dating status....while we show her how to please him only the way we can

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaa yes maybe we can get Mrs. Faceguts to do that but we wont let her in on our master plan we'll let her think were kidnapping her so she gets a chance but she just gets to watch lol and deal with a jealous K. Stew

**NessiesMomma:** oh yea then she will totally be envious of our faceguts lol

**NessiesMomma:** with our faceguts all up on his V

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaaaaa that'll show her

**twi-jaybunz:** and put a damper on her hyper-ness

**NessiesMomma:** dam when me make a plan we make a plan....i totally see this working lol

**NessiesMomma:** now I know what will be in my head when I fall asleep tonight lol

**twi-jaybunz:** there's no way it can fail lol

**twi-jaybunz:** mine too .. mine too lol

**NessiesMomma:** of course not... not with our genius brains doing the plotting

**twi-jaybunz:** we got every angled covered plus were willing to do the time lol

**NessiesMomma:** totally....lol..

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaaa I'm gonna have some awesome dreams tonight lol

**NessiesMomma:** and it's no crime technically, cause he will be totally enjoying it...

**NessiesMomma:** lmao me too.....its all gonna play out tonight

**twi-jaybunz:** he so will, not many will go right for the lick they go for the hair that where he gets confused

**twi-jaybunz:** it def will haha I might go to bed a little earlier lol

**NessiesMomma:** lol.....why go for the hair when we can go for the happy trail and the V

**NessiesMomma:** we are hard core

**twi-jaybunz:** its so much better.. he thinks he's got everyone sidetracked with that head of hair.. not us lol

**NessiesMomma:** we know what he really wants....

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaa were all about pleasing him at first we'll worry about ourselves later

**NessiesMomma:** while we are reminiscing of the V licking lol

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaaa of course

**NessiesMomma:** and he will enjoy it so much he will have no choice but to return the favor

**twi-jaybunz:** he'd be a fool not to

**NessiesMomma:** i know right...why would he need K Stew when he could totally have the 2 of us...

**twi-jaybunz:** i know right!?

**NessiesMomma:** i mean hellllloooo it don't take a genius to figure that out

**twi-jaybunz:** not at all its simple math

**twi-jaybunz:** 2-1

**NessiesMomma:** we need to make sure he is clear on this and he would totally see what we mean

**twi-jaybunz:** i think in his euphoric state we can get him to do whatever

**NessiesMomma:** most def...

**Robsonlyone:** hello ladies!!

**twi-jaybunz:** hiyaaa robs !

**Robsonlyone:** soooo.....what have you been talking about? hmmm..... sharing Rob without me!!!! i don't think so!!!

**twi-jaybunz:** hahaaa you missed out on a lot lol. we have diabolical plans

**Robsonlyone:** please do tell............

**twi-jaybunz:** were gonna lick his V lol

**twi-jaybunz:** Mindy one side me the other lol

**twi-jaybunz:** it's worth going to jail for especially since rob will probably bail us out to let us continue haha

**Robsonlyone:** then i get on top of Rob!! lol!!

**twi-jaybunz:** hahahahaa!

**Robsonlyone:** you totally left that open for me!!!! love ya!!!

**twi-jaybunz**: knew there was a reason haha

So the ladies do their research on how to locate the Volvo that was given away on the Tyra Banks show. Jenn locates a wesbite that states that the Volvo was given to Tiffany Kuhne.

Jenn sends Mindy a text telling her the name of the girl who won the car. Mindy does a Google search on the name and finds out that Tiffany lives in Los Banos, California. Then Mindy

ventures over to Mapquest and prints out directions to Tiffany's home so that they can retrieve the Volvo. Mindy sends out a text to Jenn and Kerrie letting them know that she has all

the information on the Volvo and tells them that they all need to decide on a date to start this adventure. They all decide that Jenn will get a rental car and go get Mindy. Those two will

set off to retrieve the Volvo. Then they will set off to pick up Kerrie. They all decide that the best time for all of them to go will be September 15th.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. And just so you know, NessiesMomma is Mindy, Twi-jaybunz is Jenn, and Robsonlyone is Kerrie. If there is anything you think that we should do differently just let us know. Constructive criticism is welcomed. If you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to let us know about that also. Like we said, this is our first attempt at writing so take it easy on us. But all in all we hope you liked it. We won't know if you don't click the review button to let us know your thoughts **. **The next chap will be out within a week. So review so we know if we should continue. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. **

**Here are a few of our favorites that we feel the need to pass on since they are so totally awesome and rocked our world.**

**Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm**

**Let Your Light Shine by LolaShoes**

**A Life Extraordinary by LolaShoes (sequal to LYLS)**

**Those are all M rated for their Lemony Goodness, Those ladies know how to rock your socks off. We STRONGLY reccomend you read those,**


	2. Hot Wire

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I'ts been a busy few weeks since the first chapter went up with the Holidays and real life. Now that school is back in session and the holidays are over I have time to get it done. Hope you guys like it. Again, sorry for the delay in getting it posted. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don NOT own twilight or its charachters. does. We just like to sex them up and have a little fun. **

**One more thing before we get started, You guys need to read Jenn's story she just started called One of the guys by Edwardsjennx3. It's awesome and it's just flowing right out of her, so you guys need to head over to her profile and start on it too. She is under the Favorite auther tab on our profile, and the story should also be under the favorites. Ok, now on with the Adventure**

**CHAPTER 2:**

_**Back at Jenn's:**_

Jenn is online looking to see what type of rental car she would like to get so that she can call to set it up. She has decided to go with Hertz rental company. She is contemplating between

an Ice Blue Toyota Camry or a Black Escalade. She decides to text Mindy to see if she has a preference on the vehicle.

**Jenn: **Hey girl, I'm working on the rental. Which one do you want me to get? The choice is either an ice blue Camry or a black Escalade? Let me know so I can go get it and come pick you up.

It's only a few minutes later that she receives the reply from Mindy.

**Mindy: **Personally I have rented a Camry before, and it drives quite fast. And the ice blue is a plus cuz that color rocks, lol, not only that, we don't need the Escalade since it's too big and

would stick out when we leave it in the area where the Volvo comes up missing. I mean of course we will park blocks away, but we will be driving the Volvo most of the time so we don't

really need the Escalade. So let's go with the Camry.

**Jenn:** Ok chick, I'm going to call Hertz and reserve the Camry. I will shoot you a text as soon as I have it and am on the road. Talk to you soon.

**Mindy: **K hun. I'm all packed and ready to roll. Talk to you soon

So Jenn gets back on the website to snag the number for Hertz. She picks up her cell and precedes to call.

"Thanks for calling Hertz Rental this is Jessica how can I help you?" Jenn think's _wow this chick is awfully perky. I can just see her popping her bubble gum and twirling a strand of her hair._ She

holds in her snicker. " Yes I would like reserve the ice blue Toyota Camry that I seen on your website."

"Yes of course. When would you like to pick it up?" She replies. " I would like to pick it up today and as soon as possible if that's ok." Jenn is hoping that she isn't calling too late. Jessica

tells her that picking up today is fine and that it should be ready within an hour. " One more thing before we hang up. How long will you be needing it? And will you be the only driver?"

Jenn thinks for a minute…. " I will be needing it for at least ten days. And yes I will be the only driver of the vehicle." Jessica types a few things in her computer and tells Jenn that

everything should be ready in one hour. They end the phone call and Jenn lets her mom know that she will be leaving in an hour. She finishes packing everything she needs and heads

out the door. Her mom tells her to be careful. Of course her mother knows exactly what she is going to do. But unfortunately she wasn't able to join her on this little adventure as work

couldn't let her off for that amount of time. You see Jenn's mom is just as much a fan of Mr. Sex on Legs as Jenn is. But secretly Jenn is glad that her mom couldn't join her on this

adventure because how weird would that be? To go and lick Rob's V with your mom tagging along. Jenn has to think of something else to get that image out of her head. She gets to

Hertz to pick up the rental. Jessica is just as she imagined. A bubble gum blonde. She snickers to herself and Jessica gives her a questioning look. Jenn shakes her head to say it's

nothing. Jenn signs all the necessary papers and gets the keys. She transfers her suitcases from her car to the Camry and sets out to get Mindy. She sends Mindy a text to let her know

that she is on the road. Three hours later she pulls up to the house that Mindy gave her directions to. Keep in mind that this is the first time the girls have met face to face. They have

been talking online and texting for almost a year. Jenn checks the address on the house to the one she has written down. It matches so she honks her horn and gets out and stands by

the driver sided door waiting for Mindy to come out. Mindy opens the door and drags her bags on the porch. She locks up her house and grabs her bags and heads out to the driveway

to Jenn. She puts her bags in the trunk and closes it. She then goes up to Jenn and pulls her into and Emmet worthy hug. She begins to bounce like Alice because she is so excited to

meet Jenn in person and to be going on this adventure. Jenn returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm. They jump and squeal. Mindy's neighbors look out the window to wonder

what is going on and roll their eyes at the display they see. The girls notice the neighbor and start laughing at how they are acting. So they get into the car and back out of Mindy's

driveway to take care of their first step in this crazy adventure. They are headed to Los Banos California where Tiffany Kuhne lives. Who is the girl who won the Volvo on the Tyra Banks

show. With the map in hand that Mindy printed out. It will take almost two days to get to California driving nonstop. 41 hours 44 minutes to be exact. The girls will be trying to drive that

as much as possible taking shifts driving. If they have to stop for food and rest they will. But for now they are set on getting there as soon as possible. The sooner they take care of this

then the sooner they will be licking the glorious V.

**Almost two days later………..**

The girls locate Tiffany's house. They drive a few blocks away to park the Camry. They hop out and get everything they will need to retrieve the Volvo. They are decked out in all black.

Black skinny jeans and Black tee shirts with the words "Bite Me" on them. They thought it was funny. And they were right. And Black boots to complete the look. They have their ski

masks and baseball caps in their hands since they won't be putting those on until they are closer to the Volvo. Mindy has all the tools to get into the Volvo and to hotwire it. You see, she

learned how to break into a car and hotwire it from her brother. Only she wont be caught like he was. Because 'duh' she is smarter. They walk the few blocks to Tiffany's house. The girls

stand behind a bush beside Tiffany's driveway and just stare at the Shiny Volvo in the driveway. Mindy looks over to Jenn and says " Jenn just think, Robs ass was in that drivers seat.

We will both be driving it, and our ass's will be where his ass was." They can't help but laugh at the way Mindy thinks. Her mind is always in the gutter. But this is nothing new to Jenn.

For Jenn's mind is always there too when it comes to Rob Pattinson. " Yea I know what you mean Mindy. *sigh* We need to hurry up and get it and get back on the road and stop

picturing our asses up against his." The girls laugh for a minute longer. Mindy has Jenn be her lookout so that she don't get caught by anyone. Mindy approaches the Volvo and peers in

the window. She notices that the red light for the car's security system isn't blinking which means that it isn't enabled. She thinks, _why on earth is she so stupid not to enable the security_

_alarm on this thing when she isn't in it. Don't she know there are crazy people out there like me and my friends who want to steal it. Well I guess I'm glad she is so stupid. It works out for us_

_and one thing we don't have to worry about. _Mindy checks the door handle and it's locked. _Well atleast she was smart enough to lock the thing. Not like that will stop me from getting into it._

Mindy pulls out her jimmy stick to jimmy the locks open. She hops in the drivers seat and gets to work on hotwiring it. After a few minutes she is successful. She relishes in the quiet purr

of the engine. She waves at Jenn to let her know she is done. Jenn hops over the bush and rushes to the passenger side of the car. They back out or Tiffany's driveway surprised that

they were able to get it as easy as they did. They drive the few blocks to the Camry and transfer all their things to the Volvo. Lock up the Camry and speed off to get Kerrie. All while

laughing their asses off at what they have done and what they plan on doing.

**Ok, so there's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. Like we said before. This is our first attempt at writing. So any suggestions or critisism you want to throw at us we encourage it. We would like to know what you guys think. And if there is anything you think of that will make this story better for you guys then feel free to let us know. And if there is something that is in the story already that you think needs improved then we would also like to hear it. Don't be afraid to let us know. Just hit the review button and let us know your thoughts even if it is just a one word review or an emoticon. We would love to hear from you. We are hoping to get the next chapter up within a week and hopefully sooner. So now it is time for us to Rec the stories we think are totally awesome and worth pimping out to you guys. **

**Modern Arrangement by Saewod. That is a must read. She is effing awesome and can write some very juicy lemons. **

**Creature of Habit by EZRocksAngel. This one is also a must read. Vamp edward yummmmmm**

**Alphabet Weekends by the-glory-days. That one is awesome. Just the name explains some things lol. **

**Keep in mind that all three of those are Lemon-tastic. Because helloooooo who doesn't like to read about SexWard? **

**Anyway, Have a wonderful day, and we look forward to hearing from everyone. **


	3. Road Trip

**AN: Ok readers, this will be a short chapter. And we apologize for its shortness. It's basically just a filler chapter. I know when we read a story we dread reading such short chapters. Personally I can't stand the short chapters. Lol. So I know how you feel. Anyhow, this is just a short filler chapter on the little road trip to get Kerrie. So just join along with the ride lol. We would love it if you guys would send us any suggestions or constructive criticism. You just have to hit the review button lol and let us know what you like and what you don't like. Ok, I will stop rambling and let you get on with the chapter. Again I apologize for its shortness. Carry On. ****One more thing before we get started, You guys need to read Jenn's story she just started called One of the guys by Edwardsjennx3. It's awesome and it's just flowing right out of her, so you guys need to head over to her profile and start on it too. She is under the Favorite auther tab on our profile, and the story should also be under the favorites. Ok, now on with the Adventure**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. WE JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM.**

_On the Road:_

Jenn and Mindy are cruising along the highway jamming out to Kings of Leon's new C.D. They are currently listening to the song Notion. They are carelessly singing along. They are in for a

long trip to get Kerrie. It will take approximately 10 hours and 47 minutes to get from Los Banos California to Boise Idaho. So they have to do something to pass the time. Right now that

involves singing along to the entire Kings of Leon C.D. Notion is track 8 out of 11. So, they will have to think of something else to pass the time. So they decide to play the license plate

game when they finish with the C.D. They finally finished the C.D. And Jenn says, "Ok, the plates have to be silly and mean something." and Mindy tells her " I totally agree, we have to

find the most insane and crazy plates, whoever finds the funniest or craziest one wins. I will write them down as we find them and when we get to Kerrie's she can pick the one she

thinks is the craziest one and choose the winner. Since we are definitely biased." Jenn agrees to that. Jenn finds the first one. The plate read 'WHTUWNT'. The girls laughed at the

stupidness of that one. Mindy wrote it down and they proceeded with the game. Jenn also located the next one which read 'SOFR3SH'. Mindy jotted it down under Jenn's column and

grumbled that she needed to find one before Jenn monopolized the game. She kept her eyes peeled and FINALLY located one. It read 'URSTPD'. Mindy laughed and yelled out her window

to the driver of the car that had that plate. "I AM NOT STUPID, YOU ARE FOR PAYING THE EXTRA MONEY FOR THAT DUMB ASS PLATE." Both girls busted out laughing at Mindy's display.

Neither of them spotted anymore plates for at least an hour. Then Mindy hears Jenn grumble something under her breath. " What did you say Jenn?" "Nothing". Mindy of course did not

believe a word she said and demanded that Jenn tell her. "Humph" "I seen a plate that I thought was stupid and not at all funny"

"Well now you have to tell me what it said, it is part of the game ya know." "grrr fine. It said 'H8WINTER." Mindy clutches her stomach and asks Jenn what's so bad about that plate and

Jenn replies with. " It's stupid. Why would anyone hate winter. I love it. The snow makes everything so pretty and that's the best part of winter is the snow." Mindy looks at Jenn and

raises and eyebrow. Jenn realizes how silly she is being over a license plate and both the girls giggle. Mindy tells Jenn that it's wonderful that she like the winter and snow, but she

herself personally hates it. Jenn gasps and asks her how she can say such a thing and the both look at each other and crack up laughing. They continue on with their game for the last

few hours of their trip. Jenn has found "WHTUWNT' 'SOFR3SH' 'H8WINTER' and 'DUI-ACE'. Mindy has found 'URSTPD' 'SENILE' and 'FUKNLZY'. All in all the girls found a good amount of silly

and crazy plate. They are a few blocks from Kerrie's house when they hear on the radio station "Breaking News, It has just been reported that the famous Volvo driven by Robert

Pattinson in the mega popular Twilight movie serious has been stolen from the home of Tiffany Kuhne. She was the winner of said Volvo on the Tyra Banks show. Anyone with any

information of its whereabouts please call the local officials. The car has the following California plates CULLEN1901. Any information needs to be phoned into your local officials. Thank

you and back to your regular scheduled programs." The girls eyes bulge out as they look at each other and mutter "OH SHIT" at the same time. By the time the announcement is over they

are pulling up to Kerrie's place. Jenn honks the horn impatiently and Kerrie comes rushing out wondering why the other two are looking over their shoulders and rushing her. Mindy

explains to Kerrie about the report of the Volvo being stolen and she understands why the other two are acting that way. " Why don't we look for a set of plates from here and swap out

the tags so we don't have to worry about being pulled over." Kerrie says. Mindy and Jenn wonder why they hadn't thought of that. They chalk it up to adrenaline from hearing the

broadcast that they didn't think of anything. They tell Kerrie that it was a brilliant plan. So they drive a few blocks and Jenn slams on the breaks. Mindy puts her hands out to brace her

self from slamming into the dash. Kerrie's head smashes against the back of Jenn's headrest and she hollars "What the Hell?" Jenn doesn't say a word and hops out of the Volvo after she

pops the trunk. She rummages in the trunk for something. Mindy and Kerrie look at each other and wonder what in the hell Jenn is doing. "AHA" they hear Jenn say. So they get out of

the car and follow Jenn as she walks to a black Volvo SUV. Upon a closer look the girls see why Jenn slammed the breaks. Because Jenn has found a set of plates to swap out. Jenn takes

the screw driver that she rummaged around in the trunk for and unscrews the plates from the SUV. Then she goes to the back of the Volvo and unscrews the plates on it. She screws in

the stolen plates to the Volvo and puts the Volvo plates on the SUV. When she is done all three girls stand at that back of the Volvo and cock their heads to the side admiring the new

plates they have. Jenn shouts "WE ARE THE ROBKATEERS." Mindy and Kerrie catch on and all three girls shout together "ALL FOR ROB AND ROB FOR ALL". They start giggling and jump

back into the Volvo and drive off.

Out of all the luck out there, who would have figured they would find the perfect set of plates for their adventure. On another Volvo none the less. The plates read "RBKATRS'.

The girls are still giggling as they drive off to Vancouver to start the crazy adventure they have planned. And in their haste they forgot to have Kerrie pick the winner of their little plate game. But aren't too worried since they found the perfect set of plates.......

Off to Vancouver........................................................

**Ok, That's all for that chapter. We hope you guys liked it. Like I said at the beginning, this was just a short filler chapter on their road trip to Kerrie's. Anyhow, let us know if you like or don't like by hitting the review button below. We would love to hear from you. And now it's time for us to Rec the stories that we think you should also read. **

**The University of Edward Masen by SebastienRobichaud. Absolutely amazing story.**

**Master of the Universe by Snowqueens Icedragon. Now that is one hell of a story and is HIGHLY recommended.**

**Going for the Gold by bethaboo. That is one of the sweetest. And truly a great story.**

**That's all for now. Until next week when the next chapter is posted. **


End file.
